


На День благодарения – Джаред

by Vongue



Series: Не смотри вниз [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vongue/pseuds/Vongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Автор</b>: Вонг<br/><b>Бета</b>: <b>dogstail</b><br/><b>Пейринг</b>: Дженсен/Джаред/Дэннил<br/><b>Рейтинг</b>: NC-17<br/><b>Размер</b>: мини, ~1800 слов<br/><b>Жанр</b>: АУ, пвп<br/><b>Предупреждение</b>: Дженсену – 30, Джареду – 15<br/><b>Дисклеймер</b>: все написано ради кинков<br/><b>Примечание</b>: фик является сиквелом «Не смотри вниз»</p>
            </blockquote>





	На День благодарения – Джаред

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по велению и в подарок любимой Эддичке)

Все получилось само собой, Джареду даже не пришлось ничего делать. 

– Не хочешь пригласить Джину на День благодарения? – поинтересовалась мама.

Конечно, Джаред не хотел. У Джины наверняка были свои планы, равно как и у Джареда, и единственное, в чем эти планы пересекались, так это в нежелании отмечать праздник вместе. 

Впрочем, Джаред был готов влюбиться в Джину хотя бы за то, что она продолжала его выручать, изредка напоминая о своем существовании и тем самым усыпляя мамину бдительность.

– Вообще, мы собирались отметить у нее, – понадеялся он обойтись малой кровью. 

– Конечно, – не смутилась мама. – Но ты же посидишь с нами за праздничным столом?

К сожалению, метод ставить Дженсена в известность, вместо того чтобы спрашивать заранее, не всегда себя оправдывал. Уже после того как Джаред договорился, что отсидев обязательные полчаса с семьей за столом, уйдет «к Джине», выяснилось, что Дженсена пригласили на празднование с большими шишками, от чего тот не мог, или, скорее, не хотел отказываться.

Впрочем, дубликат ключей у Джареда все еще оставался. Потому теперь он и отмечал День благодарения в квартире Дженсена в компании полупустой бутылки виски.

Пить Джаред не умел и не любил: он всегда выпивал меньше, чем хотелось бы, пьянел быстрее, чем хотелось бы, и говорил такое, о чем на утро однозначно предпочел бы не вспоминать. Как, например, о совместном праздновании Хэллоуина: не успел он, протрезвев, порадоваться частичной амнезии, как Дженсен тут же освежил в памяти события предыдущего дня.

Но сегодня снова был праздник, и Джаред пришел к выводу, что может позволить себе немного выпить. Злоупотреблять он не собирался, просто интересно стало попробовать, как Дженсен учил: сделал небольшой глоток, подержал жидкость во рту, загнал под язык. Проглотив, скривился – щипало, – сморгнул выступившие слезы. Подумав, решил, что не распробовал, и глотнул еще раз. И еще. И еще.

Наверное, он уснул, потому что, открыв глаза, увидел Дженсена близко-близко, а как открывалась дверь, не слышал. Дженсен близко – это всегда хорошо, Джаред знал точно; Дженсена можно было поймать за рукав, притянуть к себе, поцеловать в... ой, ну, не в губы, ничего страшного, нос – тоже неплохо. Вкусный такой нос...

– Ты что, нализался, мелкий? – Дженсен аккуратно перебросил ногу через бедра Джареда, навис над ним. Фоном зашумела вода, но Джаред пропустил звук мимо сознания.

– Тебя не было, – пояснил Джаред и, задрав ноги, обхватил ими Дженсена за талию. Теперь-то он был, и хотелось срочно наверстать упущенное, вспомнить тактильно и на вкус, словно за пару дней, что не виделись, забыл напрочь.

– Действительно, – согласился Дженсен, на мгновение укладываясь сверху всей тяжестью. Джаред заурчал от удовольствия: сам не знал, откуда рождается звук такой, животный, довольный.

– Хорошо-о, – протянул. Отвернулся в сторону, подставил шею под сложенные в улыбке губы. Дженсен поцеловал шершаво, потерся щекой – Джаред вздрогнул, попытался хлебнуть воздуха, но до конца наполнить легкие не смог. Дженсен почувствовал и тут же приподнялся, давая возможность вздохнуть.

– Тяжелый, – пожаловался Джаред. – Давай наоборот.

– Давай в спальню?

– Скучно, – закапризничал Джаред. Нравилось играть с Дженсеном, нравилось, что тот позволял. До поры до времени.

– А как весело?

– Придумай что-нибудь.

Дженсен ухмыльнулся, а потом все случилось быстро: замелькало перед глазами, ногам стало прохладно – куда-то пропали с них джинсы, таким же мистическим образом исчез пуловер, и Джаред едва успел подставить руки, прежде чем прижался грудью к стеклу большого, во всю стену, окна. 

– Я же голый, – тупо сказал он, а затем сообразил, и забился в надежной хватке. – Эй, ты что!

– Я придумал, – шепнул Дженсен в ухо, всовывая сзади колено между бедер, вынуждая Джареда раздвинуть ноги. Надавил снизу вверх осторожно, плотно, обнял рукой поперек живота, утешил небрежно:

– Мы слишком высоко. 

– Но вдруг кто-нибудь... – попытался возразить Джаред, чувствуя, как его неумолимо заводит ничтожная вероятность, что увидят: увидят его, распластанного по стеклу, оседлавшего колено Дженсена и... да, бесстыдно трущегося об него промежностью. – Вдруг кто-нибудь заметит, – слабо закончил он.

Дженсен щекотно хмыкнул в шею, свободной рукой аккуратно отцепил пальцы Джареда от своего предплечья. Обхватил оба запястья руками и положил на стекло, грудью надавив на спину, заставив перенести вес на ладони.

– Стой так, – велел, и языком спустился по телу Джареда вниз, очертив лопатки, пересчитав позвонки.

Джаред счастливо подставился. Ну и что с того, если он был гораздо менее пьян, чем изображал из себя? 

До спальни он ехал у Дженсена на руках – ноги не держали. Дженсен довел его до разрядки, как любил: одним языком и пальцами – нервные окончания у него там были особенные, что ли? – а потом издевался, ласкал мучительно до тех пор, пока оргазм снова не зазвенел у Джареда под ребрами. Но во второй раз Дженсен кончить не дал, несмотря на все просьбы.

– Потом я тебя буду на руках таскать, – сообщил Джаред в до одури вкусно пахнущую шею. – Вот увидишь.

– Ловлю на слове. Не спи.

– Почему?

Дженсен опустил его на кровать и вздернул бровь с нарочитой насмешкой.

– Так скоро? Тренировать тебя и тренировать.

– Ничего себе! – справедливо возмутился Джаред. – Ты меня часа два мучил! Я почти что Бэтмэн!

– Пьянь мелкая, – Дженсен потерся пахом о ногу Джареда. – И получаса не прошло.

– Да, – поддержала его Дэннил, появляясь в дверном проеме. – Я только выкупаться успела.

Джареда от неожиданности взвился над кроватью. Судорожно вцепился в одеяло, обернулся на Дженсена, не веря в такое предательство. 

– Почему она... – заикнулся, но Дженсен в ответ лишь привлек его к себе, обхватил руками, словно защищая. Дэннил молча наблюдала, стояла, опершись плечом о дверной косяк и небрежно играла с завязкой короткого шелкового халатика – Джаред едва мог на нее глаза поднять. Алкоголь размывал фокус сознания, но недостаточно для того, чтобы перекрыть жгучую волну непривычной – как плохо на него влиял Дженсен – стыдливости.

– М-м, не настолько уж ты и пьян, а? – подколол тот. Заерзал, устраиваясь удобнее: откинулся на спинку кровати, широко расставив ноги, а между ними усадил Джареда, спиной к себе.

Джаред задеревенел, заметался глазами затравленно, глядя куда угодно, лишь бы не в сторону двери.

– Смотри, – сказал Дженсен, непонятно к кому обращаясь. И осторожно потянул руку Джареда, судорожно стиснувшую покрывало, в сторону от паха.

Его стояк никуда не делся. 

– Расслабься, – заговорил Дженсен мягко, успокаивающе. Джаред поневоле отреагировал: с усилием расслабил зажатые мышцы. Поразительно, как далеко он пустил Дженсена – особенно четко осознал теперь, на контрасте. – Ты мне доверяешь?

Джаред кивнул молча, отворачиваясь. Дженсен опустил руку на его член, принялся гладить, легко касаясь.

Очнулся Джаред от собственных стонов: выгибался, запрокинув голову Дженсену на плечо, подавался в ласкающую руку. Встряхнул головой, возвращая четкость зрению, и в тот же миг дернулся: на грудь легла прохладная осторожная ладонь. Дэннил всматривалась в его лицо невыносимо пристально, словно любопытная кошка изучала. Потрогала грудь, прочертила пальцем линию вниз, по животу, коснулась поверх руки Дженсена и скользнула ниже. 

Губы у нее были сладкими, мягкими, манящими и чужими совсем. Джаред уже не соображал, кого целует, пьянел от желания, от безжалостно выверенной ласки Дженсена и будоражащего присутствия Дэннил. 

Шелковая ткань бесшумно соскользнула с ее плеч на кровать. Щеки горели, от адреналина шумело в ушах, но как несколькими минутами раньше Джаред не мог заставить себя посмотреть, так теперь не мог отвести глаз, вбирал жадно гладкие плечи, полную грудь, плавный изгиб талии.

Дэннил так и не сказала ничего, лизнула сосок Джареда, словно пробуя на вкус, повторила языком недавний путь пальцев. Без колебаний оттолкнула руку Дженсена и накрыла член Джареда губами. Джаред застонал, выгибаясь, упираясь лопатками в грудь Дженсена. В ухо тихо хмыкнули:

– Нравится?

– Да, – выжал из себя Джаред едва слышный шепот. Привык отвечать Дженсену, тот научил, как и обещал – либо говори, либо не получишь ничего. Но с Дэннил…Словно отмотали время на несколько месяцев назад: так же трудно давались слова, как и раньше.

Дженсен осторожно подхватил его под бедра, усаживая на себя, устраивая на твердом члене. Взгляд Джареда словно приклеился к ярким губам, скользящим по стволу нежно, но уверенно. Джаред потянулся нерешительно к блестящим спутанным прядям, несмело зарылся рукой в копну волос. Дэннил кивнула едва заметно, разрешая, поощряя.

Джаред не сразу понял, зачем его тянут вверх. Когда оказался на ногах, над Дженсеном, чуть не потерял равновесие на мягком матрасе.

– Стой, – велел Дженсен. – Держись, – завел его руку назад, положил себе на плечо.

Стоять было сложно, сложнее всех экзаменов вместе взятых. Рот Дэннил обволакивал влажным теплом, Дженсен вылизывал сзади, сводя с ума легкими, дразнящими прикосновениями, а сразу за ними, без перехода – толчками напряженным языком, так глубоко, как только мог.

– Хватит, – забормотал Джаред, невольно сжимая руку в волосах Дэннил. – Хватит, я сейчас кончу…

– М-м, умный мальчик, хочешь больше? – Дженсен отстранился, нажал руками на бедра Джареда, опуская на себя.

– Хочу! Дай.

Что не вымыло алкоголем, снесло возбуждением – присутствие Дэн все делало острее, ярче. Дженсен замешкался в поисках смазки, и Джаред заерзал нетерпеливо:

– Оставь, забей! Хочу так, пусть так!

– Больно будет.

– Пусть!

– Подожди…

Дэннил выпустила член Джареда изо рта, переключилась на Дженсена. Джаред не стал смотреть – слишком велик был риск кончить от одного зрелища.

Дженсен опустил его на себя осторожно, дал привыкнуть. Дэннил облизала пальцы, потянулась вниз рукой.

– С ума сойти, какие вы… – были ее первые слова с тех пор, как она оказалась с ними в кровати.

– Дай я, – попросил Джаред неожиданно. Потянулся робко, Дэннил сама направила его пальцы.

– Вот та-ак, – запрокинула она голову. – Боже, Дженни, какой у тебя мальчик…

Дженсен надавил ему на грудь, укладывая на себя спиной, подался бедрами вперед сильнее, вталкиваясь до конца, на всю длину. Дэннил, лишенная прикосновений, недовольно заворчала. Джаред опомниться не успел, как она раскатала презерватив по его члену, перебросила ногу через них обоих, и опустилась сверху – он даже не сделал ничего, ему не дали. Дэннил наделась сама, горячая, влажная внутри, податливая, Дженсен подтолкнул сзади и Джаред застонал надрывно от избытка ощущений. Дженсен трахал им Дэннил, задавал ритм, весь низ живота плавило удовольствием, Дэннил поднималась и опускалась, подстраиваясь, и Джаред плыл между оргазмом и реальностью, умирая от желания кончить и в то же время продержаться как можно дольше. Вверх – в жаркую, мокрую тесноту, вниз – на твердый, растягивающий изнутри ствол; слишком, слишком хорошо, чтобы терпеть долго. 

– Сам, – заявил неожиданно, и оба замерли – над и под. Джаред вдохнул глубоко, уперся руками в матрас и задвигался, вбиваясь в Дэннил, трахая себя Дженсеном.

Он все же кончил позорно быстро, раньше обоих, не выдержал, сорвался в оргазм, вдребезги. В глазах двоилось, все тело размякло в кисель. Последнее, что он помнил – как Дэннил захлебывалась короткими стонами, пока Дженсен ее дотрахивал.

***

Утро принесло поганый привкус во рту и приятную боль в теле – как всегда после хорошего секса. Джаред оглянулся с опаской: Дэннил не было. Может ему приснилось на фиг?

– Она ушла, – информировал Дженсен. Он обнаружился возле ванной, абсолютно голый, с перемазанным пеной подбородком и бритвой в руках. – Просила передать…

– Не сейчас, Дже-енсен, – застонал Джаред, падая обратно в подушки. – Можно я сделаю вид, что ничего не было?

– Тебе не понравилось? – донеслось из ванной сквозь шум воды.

Джаред не ответил, дождался, пока Дженсен, свежевыбритый, вернется из ванной, нависнет сверху, обдавая запахом зубной пасты и лосьона.

– Тебе не понравилось? – повторил он настойчиво и прикусил осторожно ключицу.

– М-м… А тебе обязательно знать? – поддел Джаред.

– Не обязательно, но чертовски любопытно, – признался Дженсен.

– Ну тогда, – ухмыльнулся Джаред, подтягивая к груди колени. – Ради ответа придется постараться.


End file.
